


Yog-Soggoth

by terajk



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Desco isn't gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yog-Soggoth

**Author's Note:**

> For my "tentacles" square for Kink Bingo's December 2011 [Tiny Bingo Challenge.](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html)

It's not that Desco isn't gross. Seeing those things wriggling, Fuka still wants to puke. (She doesn't puke, though. How can you throw up so easily if you're going to take over the world? She’d rather do something feminine, like faint.)

Still, watching Desco fight is fun. She could use a right-hand....whatever Desco is when she's President.

When Desco shouts "Yog-Soggoth!" for the first time and the things unfold, striking like a slimy star of cobras, she's still gross. But she's something else, too.

"Desco crushed them like bugs, Onee-sama!" Desco laughs. ”All five at once!”

 _“Awesome,”_ Fuka says.


End file.
